


Who Tells Your Story?

by Flower_Night



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - High School, Interactive Fiction, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rating May Change, this probably won't work, you decide the story
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-05
Updated: 2018-04-05
Packaged: 2019-04-19 02:00:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14226654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flower_Night/pseuds/Flower_Night
Summary: A Hamilton fanfiction in which you, the reader, decides the fate of our characters through the comments!





	Who Tells Your Story?

**Author's Note:**

> hi!! i was interested to try this idea that i've seen in a few webseries and i wanted to incorporate them in a fan fiction!

Hi, everyone! This is just an introductory piece to explain what happens! You may comment below on each chapter what you think should come in the next!

For Example:  
Alexander Hamilton has a chance of becoming the lover of Elizabeth Schuyler or John Laurens and you could comment,'Alexander should meet John at the tree and confess!' or maybe,' Eliza and Alexander should hook up after she saves him from the cliff!' 

if my readers are dark and perverted this could take a bad turn, i tell you.

WHAT I WILL NOT DO;  
Young Philip Hamilton x Thomas Jefferson. I've seen people getting harassed over it and I wouldn't want to deal with that.  
'Smol Bean' Laurens and Madison. It will remind me of the days where I nad very questionable judgement.  
Super Duper Feminist Angelica. She had the impression(a good one) that women should not be treated in the way many were at the time but, she never pushed it.  
I'll add more later.

this will probably get no hits and i'll have to craft the first chapter myself but, let's hope!

So, to start it up, comment a prompt! Historical, modern, fairy tale setting..... high school, Vampire, revolution....... you get the picture?

**Author's Note:**

> my amino is takumi~ !


End file.
